Abilities
New Abilities added in Gen VI. Aerilate Trigger - Hourly When the Pokemon uses a Normal-type Move, it is treated as a Flying-type Move instead. Aroma Veil Cast - Hourly Remove the effects of Encore, Taunt, and Torment from all adjacent allied Pokemon. Aura Break Static Reverses the effect of Fairy Aura and Dark Aura on all Pokemon within 5 meters. Bulletproof Trigger - Hourly When hit by Acid Spray, Aura Sphere, Barrage, Bullet Seed, Egg Bomb, Electro Ball, Energy Ball, Focus Blast, Gyro Ball, Ice Ball, Magnet Bomb, Mud Bomb, Octazooka, Rollout, Seed Bomb, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, or Weather Ball, reduce damage taken to 0 and ignore all secondary effects. Cheek Pouch Trigger Whenever eating a berry, the user heals 1/4 of its max HP in addition to the normal effect of the berry. Competitive Static Whenever the user has a Combat Stage lowered, by something other than its own Moves or Abilities, the user’s Special Attack is raised 2 Combat Stages for each Combat Stage it was lowered. Dark Aura Static Pokemon using damage-dealing Dark moves within 5 meters deal an additional STAB. Fairy Aura Static Pokemon using damage-dealing Dark moves within 5 meters deal an additional STAB. Fur Coat Static The Pokemon is treated as if they are resistant to Physical moves. Only Furfrou may have this ability. Gale Wings Cast - Hourly Gale Wings can be used an Interrupt. When Gale Wings is used, the Pokemon may use a Flying move. Gooey Trigger When the Pokemon is hit by a melee attack, the attacker’s Speed is raised by one combat stage. Grass Pelt Static When in Grass Terrain, treat the user’s Defense stat as though it were 2 combat stages higher. Magician Trigger - Daily When the user hits an opponent that has a Held Item with a damaging Move, the user takes that item if it is not holding any. Mega Launcher Static Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Dragon Pulse, and Water Pulse deal an additional STAB when used by the Pokemon. Additionally, Heal Pulse heals 75% of all Legal Targets’ max HP instead of 50%. Parental Bond later Pixelate Trigger - Hourly When the Pokemon uses a Normal-type Move, it is treated as a Fairy-type Move instead. Protean Trigger When the Pokemon uses a Move, its type changes to that of the used Move. Refrigerate Trigger - Hourly When the Pokemon uses a Normal-type Move, it is treated as a Ice-type Move instead. Stance Change Trigger Aegislash has two forms: Sword and Shield. It always begins battles in Shield form. Whenever Aegislash switches forms, switch its Attack and Special Attack stats with its Defense and Special Defense stats, combat stages included. When Aegislash (Shield) uses a damaging move, it becomes Aegislash (Sword). When Aegislash (Sword) uses King’s Shield or a move that raises its Defense or Special Defense combat stages, it changes into Aegislash (Shield). Strong Jaw Static Bite, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Poison Fang, and Thunder Fang deal an additional STAB when used by the Pokemon. Sweet Veil Static Grants immunity: Asleep. Additionally, all adjacent allies cannot be put to sleep. Symbiosis Cast - Hourly The Pokemon gives its held item to an adjacent ally with no held item. Tough Claws Static Physical Melee Moves with damage dice used by the Pokemon deal an additional STAB. Category:Gen VI